Her Mother's Daughter
by Obsidian3
Summary: The final part to the POV trilogy. Still Paris/Rory.


[Gilmore Girls] Her Mother's Daughter (Rory/Paris)  
  
Disclaimer: Why, yes, I _do_ own Gilmore Girls! In fact, I own the WB, as well! That's why I'm charging everyone who reads this-- *collapses into fit of laughter* I'm sorry, I can't go on... Okay, so none of that's true. Please, don't sue.  
  
META: Well, I hadn't originally planned a third POV story before writing the now-in-progress sequel, but after being asked so nicely... Well, I figured what the heck, I may as well make it a trilogy while I'm at it.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
There are times when I can't help but wonder if I've made a mistake raising Rory to think of me as her best friend, rather than her mother.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I love her more than anything else in the world. I just want more for her than my life. Fortunately, she seems to be getting there pretty well already. Not that that was all that hard, though, was it? *Not* pregnant at 16, *didn't* drop out of school... I know, I usually cover my feelings about that - or just about anything, really - with a quip or totally unrelated statement. Some people seem to think that I *can't* be serious, at all, ever. I can be, when I want to. But where's the fun in that?  
  
But Rory... Sure, she can do the same thing sometimes, but not nearly as often. And that's okay. I'm not trying to turn her into me, no matter what my parents might think. She is, after all, the Great Hope of the Gilmore clan. She was recently accepted to Yale (instead of Harvard, like she'd always wanted... but she's surprisingly okay with that), which I'm sure pleased my father to no end. Well, that's good. After all, there aren't that many things that can make us all equally happy - though, naturally, they all have something to do with Rory. She's an angel, that girl.  
  
Nothing would please my parents more, I'm sure, than if Rory started dating someone from a family of wealth and power. Unless she married said person, and that might be difficult in this situation. Except, maybe, in some country like Sweden, or something. They weren't happy when she started dating Dean, though they did get used to him. As for Jess... Well, we don't go there around them. But they don't know about her current interest.  
  
Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that *Rory* doesn't seem all that aware of her current love interest. The tension has building since her first year at Chilton (the second half of it, anyway), and both halves of the potential couple somehow completely missed it. I guess when it's someone you don't like all that much, it's easy to misconstrue any romantic feelings that might develop. Witty banter gets confused with flirty. (And the first person who makes a comment about my 'relationship' with Luke gets cracked a good one, got me?) But I think Paris finally began catching on after Rory's brief spat with Dean  
  
Yes, Paris. As in, Paris Geller. Rory's "arch-enemy". Kinda puts her behavior towards my daughter in a different perspective, doesn't it? It certainly did for me, and I'd have to mentally translate whenever Rory was complaining about her to me. And it happened a lot. How Rory never caught on, I'll never know.  
  
I used to wonder if that was my fault. If I'd raised her somehow to not even notice that same-sex relationships exist. It's not that I was tying to, it's just that, well... Aside from on TV, there aren't exactly a lot of examples to show her around here. Then I'd think, 'well, as much as she reads, she must have picked up on that fact, right?' Which may have been stupid on my part, since she hasn't exactly picked up a lot of street smarts from her books, but Dean helped her with that. A bit.  
  
Anyway, as much as we've talked about it, I can't help but think that something must have happened on her trip to the capitol, because she came back a bit subdued. Of course, she had to try and choose between Dean and Jess, without causing any violence. Not an easy task, really.  
  
I don't want you to start thinking that I have some problem against my daughter dating another girl. I don't. No, *really*, I don't! It's just... Paris? Even knowing that she was motivated more by jealousy than actual dislike, she made my daughter's life miserable throughout her time at Chilton. There has to be something I'm missing, and I really wish Rory would try and explain it before they finally admit their feelings to each other. If she can explain it, anyway. It's not always that easy, after all.  
  
Yes, I *may* have had a personal experience with that sort of thing (minus the girl-girl thing, that is), but I'm not gonna tell you about it.  
  
But if Paris makes Rory happy - and so far, the best they've managed was "not upset" - then I'm happy. She definately matches Rory better in the books, intelligence, and grades departments than either Dean or Jess ever did. The two of them can just talk and talk for hours. Even things she doesn't talk about with Lane. And that's good. Everybody should have a friend like that. Well, *I* don't, really, except for Rory. Even Sookie's a bit... Well, I love the woman, really, but she can be a bit obsessive with her cooking. Not that I mind that, but it can make it a bit tough to talk about things with her. The only person - aside from Rory, that is - I *can* talk to (however laconically) about personal things is... Hey, what did I tell you before? You know, I *do* have one of Sookie's frying pans right here... Yeah, I thought that would shut you up.  
  
Maybe I can help her move things along. Rory's asked Paris to come over tomorrow and help her pick out what she'll need for Yale. Not that it took a lot of convincing, mind you. But maybe if I say something to Paris... As long as I don't scare her off. Rory would *never* forgive me if I did that. But someone needs to give those two a little nudge, or they might never make a move. (Dammit, I *heard* that! Just because I kissed him once...)  
  
And the two of them make *such* a cute couple. 


End file.
